Noragami Multiverse
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: In a world full of phantoms, we're just two stray gods trying to make a name for ourselves by doing all types of work for only five yen. -Sigh- I don't know why I still hang around this jersey wearing god. But we have to start somewhere right?


**Yes! I'm finally getting a chance to write this story! I abosulety love the anime and all but this story will be based off the manga! So, awesome right?! Sorry I'm just really excited to be writing this!**

 **Anyways let's get this stuff out the way**

 **1) The main protaginist is an over powered Gary Stu! You've been warned**

 **2) I do not own in any way, shape, or form of Noragami! All rights go to their rightful owners**

 **3) Thank you for clicking on the story and I hope you guys do enjoy!**

* * *

 _Noragami Multiverse_

* * *

 ***sob* *sob sob*...**

"Someone please help me..."

 _One day. A bullied victim sat in the bathroom crying. On the vandalized walls of the cubicle, there was a scrawled out cell phone number. On any normal days, it would have been ignored, but today was not the case at all._

"Yato-San...? Kronos-San? Sounds like two idiots.. They even wrote out their names."

 _But she decided to call the number._

The girl pulled out her phone and started to put in the number into her phone and called the number.

"OH! Right, what am I going to say?" The girl just now askes herself and before she could process the thought any longer someone picked up the phone.

"Hello who's speaking?" The girl was schocked to come to find out it was a guy speaking.

"HAHAHA! This is fantastic! Kronos! Tomone, it's our long-awaited customer!" The guy yelled to some people in the background and said people yelled so loud you could over hear them.

"Geez, Please properly respond to our customer!" A girlish voice said, "Hey! It was my turn to answer the phone!" A guy say and soon enough some wrestiling noise is heard and before the girl could ask if everything was alright, a new voice spoke on the phone.

 _Grasping onto the hopes of help, she dialed the number. But._

"Are you someone who can help me? If not I'll just hang up."

"Whoa, let's just calm down, there's no need to hang up. Aren't you in some sort of trouble? I know so, because our cellphone number only appears to those who are troubled. Which means you need help right now."

 _These guys doesn't seem to be reliable._

"Ca...Can you really help me?"

"Of course."

 _Even if it's like this..._

"PLEASE SAVE ME...!" The girl says before she starts uncontroably crying over the phone.

"Thank you for choosing us.'

 _Will you still trust him?_

Getting the feeling, the girl looked up to be greeted by three faces.

"Pleased to meet ya! I am delivery god Yato!" Said a young looking man with shaggy dark purple hair that reaches his neck, and bright, piercing blue eyes. He wears a sweater jersey and track pants, and an old white bandanna/cloth around his neck. He also wears a pair of tall brown boots. He has a grin on his face while holding a phone to his ear.

"I'm also a delivery god, Kronos at your service!" Another boy said but he had dark skin and he wore a hoodie that it looked like it was mostly made of leather or what a pirate would wear with combat jeans and combat boots. He had a closed smile but stuck out his tongue winking at the girl and holding two fingers to his temple as a form of a salute.

"GUYS! You're on my shoulders!" A women said who had short black hair and green eyes. She wears a dark red kimono with light purple vertical stripes, and a pink scarf around her shoulders.

" **KKYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The girl screams as the three strangers appeared out of thin air and on top of a bathroom stall. In the girls bathroom.

* * *

 **[Play: Noragami Opening]**

A flash of street lights then as soon as the street lights are shown the camera zooms over to rail roads signs then pans back down to a studio light then back up to show more studio lights.

Two figure walk steadily to a set of lights as the camera pans up the the sky.

 _With a loaded rifle in one hand_

Yato sits on a bench with his head slightly drooped and eyes closed while I lean on a pole. Both of us patiently waiting on the train to come

 _I head to where you stand trembling_

Yato leans against a glass wall separating the seat and the doors starring out coldly into the world while I sat down in a seat playing with a deck of cards.

 _The clock is ticking_

The camera shows only our legs as we walk down the street a view of the city slightly blocked by the chained fence.

 _Making my heart race even faster_

A glimpse of Tenji and his two regalia are shown slowly fading into the background.

 _The clock is ticking_

Yato and I walk under a bridge with no expressions on our faces.

 _Going on and on endlessly_

Ebisu Kofuku and her regalia, Daikoku show up on the screen slowly fading into the background also.

 _The clock is ticking_

As rain pours down on us. Yato uses his scarf to cover his head while I simply have my hood up hardly showing my face.

 _In the small gap between end and_ _beginning_

Bishamon wears her combat outfit as she stands intimately with her two regalia, Kazuma and Kuraha.

 _The clock is ticking_

Yato and I once again start to walk across the bridge.

 _That's where everything will happen._

Nora removes her mask and standing to the side of her is Yato himself or should I say and older version of himself.

In four quick flashes, Yato's and my faces show up in serious and intimidating looks ready for battle.

 _HEY! What am I waiting for? In this dark room all by myself_

Hiyori shows up on the screen in her half phantom form with me, Yato, and Yukine facing the other directions

 _HEY! What am I waiting for? The sound of the door being kicked in_

The camera rotates to show Yukine with his hands stuffed into his pockets giving a bored look.

 _HEY! What Am I waiting for? In this dark room all by myself_

The camera rotates and shows Yato also stuffing his hands into his into his pockets. The camera rotates to me showing me stuffing my thumbs into my pockets while I stick my tongue out.

 _HEY! What am I waiting for?_

All the stages lights start to switch on with me, Hiyori, Yukine, and Yato all standing in the center of them as the camera starts to rotate all around us.

 _There's nothing to fear now_

Bishamon jumps into the air summoning her regalia making them into pistols and firing at Yato and I while Kazuma points two fingers towards us.

 _With a loaded rifle in hand_

Yato summons Yukine and he quickly takes form into a naked blade with a thin cloth wrapping the bottom.

 _I kick down the locked door_

I pull out my blade that the hilt was wolves head and the camera zooms in too to show the eye glow red and the blade lights up.

 _The gun recoils_

Bishamon quickly shoots a couple of shots at us and uses her whip and slashes it down towards us.

 _As I pierce through the me of yesterday_

Debrie goes every where but Yato easily come out of the debris smoke cloud and starts to slash at Bishamon while I come up behind her and kicking her away

 _I accept the despair surfacing within me_

Nora holds Yato face close as if she was coming in for a kiss and Yato has lost his stare into hers.

 _And start walking towards the me of tomorrow_

Hiyori does a spinning kick she saw off TV and tries to look like a bad ass until Ebisu Kofuku comes in hugging her throwing her off while Daikoku stands there leaning against a pole smoking a cigarette.

 _Let's meet again tonight_

Yato stands in front of Nora with his hand stuffed into his pockets while I stand beside him facing a dark figure with glowing red eyes.

The camera starts to flashing back between traffic lights and rail roads signs and the stage lights. Yukine and Hiyori stand in the center of those stages lights waiting for me and Yato.

As we get closer we suddenly stop only to turn around with both our swords slashing at the air.

 **[End Noragami Opening]**

* * *

The girl blushes as hard as she was breathing being scared to death and her back against the wall simply starring at the three people who appeared out of thin air.

"Wow guys. You even wrote your cellphone number?!" She says holding head slowly getting up and me and Yato cross our arms.

"Let's just say it's for advertising purposes." Yato says

"We need to get known some way right? What better way then putting our number all over!" I say and the girl who's back was pressed against the wall had enough and wanted answer

"Where the hell did these three come out from...? What on earth is happening?!" The girl says still out of breath a bit and the boys simply close their eyes with a grin on their face.

"I am god." Yato simply says and the girl eyes go wide with shock and she clutches her chest.

"Whoa, Yato I think that's the best reaction we ever got." I say and he starts beaming with pride.

"It's alright, even though they say they're Gods, in truth, they're both in the minor leagues compared to the other gods." Tomone says which causes Yato pride to be shatter into pieces as he clutches his chest giving Tomone a dirty look.

"HEY! You're saying this in front of our customer." Yato says and I simply shake my head.

"See, that's why I just stick with my blessed blade instead of getting a regalia." I say laughing a bit and Yato smacks me upside my head in a playful manner.

"Besides, I'm simply telling the truth. Now you two stop playing and take a look at the situation first." Tomone finishes and Yato smirks.

"Hmph. Although I don't have a shrine now, my name will be spread across the universe... **EVERYONE WILL KNEEL TO ME AND PRAY, AS I WISH! ONE DAY, I WILL BE STANDING ON THE TIP OF THE COUNTRY!** " Yato says and as he sits on a toilet day dreaming to himself and laughing a bit, me and Tomone sigh and shake our head in disappointment.

"GOD! SAVE ME FROM THIS DELUSIONAL PERSON!" The girl yells out and she starts shaking. Yato smirks and rest his head on the back of his hand looking at the girl.

"So, the trouble is that you're being bullied right? I can help you eradicate those bullies." He says and Tomone yells out.

"YATO-SAN, not this crap again..."

"Yato, you really should stop implying we kill people. It looks like we're more mercenary then all around workers." I say palming my face, while all said and done, the girl goes wide eyed again and she starts to drip sweat.

"But isn't it amazing that I have the ability to kill?" Yato says getting up from the toilet and walking out the stall.

"How could you? It is immoral to say something like that!" Tomone argues and Yato just sighs with a playful grin on his face.

"Ugh, never mind. So tell me who you want me to get rid of..." Yato says and Tomone just gives him this look of aggravation and I smile to myself stuffing my hands into my pocket. When we look, the girl is gone and the bathroom door is left open.

* * *

"Even going as far as calming he's god. Don't listen to their bullshit... Mutsumi." As she entered her class room, all the students turned their head to look at her.

'The ugly girl is back.'

'Whoops.'

'Geez. Don't come back.'

'She should just stay in the nurse's room.'

'I know right? Just because she doesn't show up from time to time at school she thinks she's so special and everything.

'If she's late, or if she's wearing another school's uniform, the teacher won't even get mad at her since attendance is already rare.'

'She should just commit suicide.'

As all of these things are said, Mutsumi just stares down at the floor and starting to tear but yet she walks to her desk quietly and sits down doing her work...or attempting to do her work.

 **Chirp**

She looks down at her pencil to see a small bird like animal sits on her fingers

 **Pi! Piyo! Chirp chirp chirp**

" **GYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " She screams getting the whole class attention even making some drop their pencils. She falls down to the floor.

"What was that?! Huh?!" Mutsumi says as she shakes her arm furiously trying to get the little phantom off her. "Just now... that was..." She was interrupted by another class member.

"You're insane..." Those words hit Mutsumi hard and yet again, the whole class started to talk about her again.

'What is it now?'

'So loud'

'You think it's cute to suddenly yell out?'

'What an idiot.'

'The only reason that we could forgive her is because we're in the same school.'

'Yeah.'

'It's nearly exams.'

'We don't have time for people like you.'

Everyone went back to studying for the exams leaving Mutsumi alone on the floor. Nobody helped her. Nobody payed her any attention.

* * *

 ***sob sob* *sob sob***

And just how we started our story, Mutsumi was back in the bathroom sobbing to herself in a bathroom stall.

"Why do they only hate Mutsumi." She ask herself covering her mouth from being heard and all of a sudden.

 **THUD**

"Why is it that they only have one layer?" A familiar voice is heard outside the bathroom stall which cause Mutsumi to stop her crying and be replace with a disappointing look.

"I'm pretty sure the school wants to be cheap and make sure I end up wiping my ass with my fingers..." Another familiar voice says.

"GUYS! This is school property!"

"What the hell! Whatever belongs to the school also belongs to me!"

"Don't worry Tomone, I'm pretty sure the school won't be too bother that they're missing a couple of toilet papers." As I say this Mutsumi steps out of the stall wiping her eyes.

"Oh?" Yato says noticing her present and Tomone turns around.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Tomone ask concerned for Mutsumi and I let out a sigh.

"Of course things aren't alright if she's back here crying her eyes out again." Tomone turns around to argue with me but Yato speaks up.

"He-h? Why are you still crying?" He says and starts to re-adjust the toilet paper in his hands.

"Yeah why? That's the question to ask Tomone." I say and she ignores me and stares at Mutsumi.

" **NOT ONLY ARE THE STUDENTS BULLYING ME, THEY ARE ALSO IGNORING MY EXISTENCE! MUTSUMI DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING BAD OR WRONG TO START WITH**!" Mutsumi says filled with more anger then sadness now.

"You know calling yourself with your name is just too arrogant ." As I say this Mutsumi seems to cough up blood and Tomone gets a worried look.

"KRONOS-SAN! Be careful with what you say. You must be more polite to our customer" She says and Yato and I simply shrug our shoulders.

"He was just saying." Yato defends me and I give him a thumbs up

"Thanks Yato! That's why we're going to be the best gods!" His eyes start to glow in going back to day dreaming of his kingly position. Mutsumi starts to wipe her mouth and stares at us questioningly. In an instant, a phantom appears out of the stall and smiles a toothy smile. As Mutsumi looks and sees this monster, she screams and runs in between me and Yato.

"Oh a monster." Yato says and I clear my throat.

"That guy has been starring at you for a while now, haven't you noticed?"

"These monster prey on people's evil energy, and it looks like it wants to attack you." Yato says and I put my hand behind my back grabbing the handle of _Shadow Saber_ preparing for the worse. The phantom starts trying to break down the stalls in an attempt to get out and attack the girl.

Mutsumi starts to coward back in fear and raises her hand to her face.

 **PI PIYO! PIYO!**

"SO IRRITATING, IT'S HERE AGAIN?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? NOOOOOO!" Mutsumi says as she sees the little Chiclets phantom and starts waving her arms again.

"These monster aren't normally visible to human beings, but because you've seen the "Death Corner" you are able to see this." Yato explain and I take over

"This can also be applied to our cell phone number, it's true that the number has always been there, but under normal circumstances, no one should be able to see it... there are people who live on this dimension just like there are monsters that live in another dimension." I explain and help her up.

"You're stuck in the middle, just as we are." Mutsumi get's up and hides behind Yato scared out of her mind.

"Another Di-dimension...?" She questions.

"That's what we just said," I say and rub my temple hating to explain. "In another world, it's a different world where the living and the dead coexist. Because people aren't willing to accept death, that is why they cannot see them."

"There are a lot of dangerous spirits and monsters that dwell in the death corner... Although they are in hiding, they still are around you humans. When you are weak, they will prey on you.

"The ones who give in... will be possessed."

The monster stares directly at us with its three eyes.

 **Die...**

 **Die...**

 **Heh Heh**

 **Ugly girl**

 **Commit Suicide**

As the monster say all this, Mutsumi started to get fear in her eyes and sweat started to drip. At that moment, the monster lets out a mighty roar. But instead of charging forward, the little bird started to chirp.

 **Piyo! PIYO-YO!**

"What is this?" Mutsumi asked and Yato looks.

"Take a look, this little guy is protecting you and won't allow the black monster to harm you."

"EH?" Mutsumi shouts out confused as the bird kept chirping. The black monster growled and soon enough dashed out of the bathroom.

"It ran away!" She says amazed and starring with amazement at the chick.

"You were wishing for something right? That's how this little guy was born."

"Umm yeah... About that, I wanted to pass my exams, and so I studied a little bit of tarot reading.." Mutsumi says and we all get unsure looks on our faces.

"If you have time to study for this...why don't you just study for your exams then...?"

"It seems to be saying something." She says as the bird tweets on.

"It saying 'Don't give up'"

"He's on your side." I say and pat her shoulder. Yato and Tomone smile and Mutsumi gets a look of hope in her eyes.

"But be worn, blessings and curses work the same way. If you think about them hard enough, they will turn into something real." As we finish explaining we stare out the window to hear a fierce wind blow.

"Yato-san, Kronos-san the wind..." Tomone says and I whistle while stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"That's some storm coming." I say and Yato crosses his arms.

"The atmosphere around here is already negative. Plus the exams are making the students even more nervous. This kind of atmosphere is definitely bad." Yato says and seen outside the school is a giant sting ray like phantom wrapping its body around the school.

"Oh! This is a big one Yato!" I say with excitement

" **WHY IS THE MONSTER SO FRIGGIN' BIG**!?" Mutsumi questions and Yato nonchalantly replies with. "It came from the ground..."

" **WHY HASN'T ANYONE NOTICE OF IT YET**?!" She continues to question and I can't help but shake my head.

"Have you not been listening to what we're saying? Death Corner! Humans can't see them unless you're in the middle like us! I swear I'm just wasting my breath." I say and the beast from earlier jumps off the roof and merges with the gigantic monster.

 **Die...**

Soon enough, the thoughts of people could be heard all around. All of them are negative.

"Guys, this is...If we defeat that monster, Then Mutsumi won't be bullied anymore right? That monster was born from all the negative thoughts of the students due to the exam. To relieve their stress, they picked on Mutsumi. So if we just kill it, the bullying should stop, right? Would it...?" Tomone questions and I stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Really...? It would really stop the bullying?" Mutsumi starts to shake a little and tears up and before we could react.

" **PLEASE KILL THE MONSTER AND SAVE ME! I BEG YOU YATO-SAMA! PLEASE YATO-SAMA! YATO-SAMA! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!** " Yato can't help but blush and get a big smile on his face as she begs Yato for help.

"Well **since** you're begging this much, I cannot refuse you." Yato says and me and Tomone get disappointing looks on our face as he basically taking full advantage of this moment.

"Money." He finishes while holding out his hand. Mutsumi gets a confused look on her face. "What... I need to pay?" Yato gets in her face.

"Of course. Unless you don't want your wish to be fulfilled." He holds up five fingers with a dirty smirk.

"Give me this much."

"Five... F-Fifty thousand?! Fiv-Five hundred thousand?! Mutsumi doesn't have this much money!" She stutters and Yato stands straight up.

"You idiot. I am a God after all. **ISN'T A PACKET OF LICENSE STICKS WORTH 5 DOLLARS?** " He yells and Mutsumi just can't but drop her jaw at this.

"Damn Yato, you really have to start saying we charge people over the phone." I say shaking my head at the same time. "Why do I still hang around you guys when all you do is give me a headache!" I complain but then remember I don't have a shrine ether.

Mutsumi digs through her pocket until she pulls out a coin and gives it to Yato. He flips the coin in the air and catches it.

"It must be destiny that we crossed paths." And in an instant, Yato is out the window and I'm right behind him far into the air. Above the ugly beast head.

"Ready to kick some monster butt!?" I ask and Yato smirks.

"Always am! OVER HERE TOMOKI!" In an instant Tomone becomes a dagger and I pull out _Shadow Saber._

"Shadow Saber! Power Up!" I yell and in an instant, the blade glows as bright as a star and Yato and I start to zip all around the beast cutting it into pieces. Mutsumi can only watch as the monster looks at us and charges full speed towards us. Yato goes over while I go under. We both go at it cutting the beast swiftly with out any trouble.

As we land on the roof of the school, the monster explodes. Yato lets out a sigh of relief while I yawn.

"Shadow Saber power down." I say whipping the blade out and spinning it in my hand and placing it back into its holster on my back.

" **KYAAAA! GUYS THAT WAS SUPER COOL!** " Mutsumi compliments us. I scratch the back of my head as Yato gets a devilish look on his face. "Compliment me more! More!" He says and I slap him upside the head.

"Yato-san, please let go of me." Tomone says.

"Return, Tomone." As Tomone returns to her human form she takes a whiff of her scarf.

"Ugh disgusting...sweaty palms." Yato pride is once again shatter by his own regalia and I can't help but laugh at him.

Back in the school Mutsumi couldn't stop smiling.

"Mutsumi this should stop the bullying." Tomone reassures Mutsumi and she smiles.

"Then Mutsumi will return to the classroom now." She runs off waving at us with the biggest smile she has had on her face in a long time.

"Hehe, She smiled. We've completed our task." Tomone smiles as I stuff my hands back into my pockets and Yato crosses his arms. With a blank stare he stayed silent for a minute.

"...Who knows."

* * *

As Mutsumi walked back into the class room. Everyone was laughing and had smiles on their faces.

'It seems like the atmosphere has relaxed.'

"Oh, you've returned! The first class has already ended." The teacher greets "Next class, come to the revision session and take your Mandarin exam."

"Ok" Mutsumi says as she takes her seat in class and it isn't too long before the class room starts talking again.

'She must have been hiding somewhere to study.'

'That's so unfair'

'The teacher is letting her off easy again'

"HEY YOU GUYS! It wasn't easy for her to return to the classroom, so stop saying stuff like that." The class goes back to silent but remained looking at her.

Mutsumi starts to have doubt written all over her face again as the class simply stare daggers into her. Yato, Tomone, and I all stand at the door having seen how things worked out.

* * *

Now we are all in the nurses office with Mutsumi crying.

"Uhhm... Are you okay?" Tomone ask and Mutsumi snaps.

" **LIARS! IT DIDN'T EVEN SOLVE ANYTHING! What the hell are you guys even doing here!** " She says out of anger starring at us with tears in her eyes.

"The monster who was controlling the humans mind have already been destroyed, but the bullying hasn't stopped, so doesn't that mean its your problem?" Yato says flatly.

"You're so annoying. I wanna die." Mutsumi says and Tomone acts quickly.

"Don't be rash..." Tomone says and her saying that peaked Yato and I attentions.

"You'll be fine. Come on, you're still young, you'll make more friends once you get to high school. Maybe you'll even fall in love, and I'm sure everything will be fine then. You'll become a splendid bride and have lots of cute kids for sure one day."

" **SHUT UP."** Tomone is cut off by Mutsumi who's head is down.

"I just want to die." She says and Tomone is at a lost for words. Behind Mutsumi the wall starts to get darker and noises can be heard.

Yato kicks down a plant and I'm out the door and Yato soon follows.

"What a bad attitude, let's go back." Yato says and as we walk down the hallway, Tomone tries to ask about Mutsumi but stops short.

"Please wait up! Guys!" Tomone says leaving Mutsumi to stare out the window.

" **HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO COLD TOWARDS SUCH A POOR GIRL!** " Tomone yells and I shrug my shoulders.

"Because that person was so rude to you telling you to shut up, ANYWAYS I HATE HER!" Yato says and Tomone gets frustrated.

"Here you go again! why are you always.."

" **GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Yato yells covering his ear not trying to listen to Tomone rant.

"Damn you guys are annoying!" I yell and rub my head.

"Class meetings should be over by now. There should still be some people in the classroom. How annoying, what should I do." Mutsumi questions herself as she walks down the hallway and without realizing it a tiny black patch stands behind her but when she thinks she notice something its gone in an instant.

When she looks up she see Yato and I stand there.

"Why are you two still here? Hurry and go away." She tells us and Yato gives her a scary death glare.

"My regalia is complaining non-stop. I've got no choice but to help you again. Stand there and don't move." Yato says and Mutsumi starts to sweat a bit.

"If you comply, it'll be over quickly." I say simply and grip _Shadow Saber_ tightly and both Yato and I charge at her weapons drawn.

" **EHH?! NOOOOOOOOO!"** Mutsumi yelled and in three quick slashes we end up behind her landing gracefully.

"Huh...? How come I'm still intact?!" Mutsumi says and I shake my head.

"Wow, for a girl who just wanted to die a minute ago, you sure did scream loudly." I tease and she blushes and before she could say anything Yato speaks up.

"We severed the relationships between you and your classmates. This way you will not be the victim anymore but more like a stranger."

"I didn't erase anyone's memory, you've just simply become an outsider."

"Now, the rest is up to you." I say putting away _Shadow Saber_ and walking away with Yato.

"What do you mean by severing relationships? Stop messing with me!" Mutsumi says but we just ignore her. As she open the door back to her classroom.

"Ah! Mutsuki-san. The teacher has rescheduled your exam to tomorrow. He told me to inform you." A girl says and in a thought Mutsumi yells.

'AN OUTSIDER!'

" **YATO-SAN YOU'RE SO MEAN**! **HOW COULD YOU SEVERE HER RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS? STARTING ANEW IS EXTREMELY...** "

"Why are you so loud?" I say digging into my ear making sure it still works and Yato shakes his head in agreement.

"You're so loud. It would be better for her to start anew. Otherwise, nothing would have changed. That brat relies too much on others. I can't always be there to help her."

"If she keeps relying on us gods, then she will not mature."

"What he's trying to get at is that he finds that annoying." I finish for him.

"I'm just saying nowadays, there are lots of people treating us gods like we're service. I mean shouldn't they at lest pay respect to me first? **IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE THIS THAT WE HAVE NO CUSTOMERS!** " Tomone says putting the blame on Yato and I shake my head.

"See told you it was a better idea to use blessed weapons then regalia."

"Now wait a minute!" Yato tries to start but Tomone speaks up.

"That's enough. Yato-san, I want to quit." Tomone says and Yato gets a freaked out look trying to stay clam.

"Huh, what? Tomone! We haven't even reached three months yet." Yato says and Tomone starts to break down crying. " **I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!** " Before I knew it, Yato was getting his with an energy beam of negativity which lead to Tomone crying some more.

"...Alright." Yato says and he holds up his two fingers and a ball of energy forms at the tip with a little tail. Tomone rolls up her sleeve to show her name was implanted on her skin like a tattoo.

"Tomoki. I release you." Yato says after finishing drawing her name. The tattoo on Tomone arm raises up off her skin and breaks into pieces.

"Instead of parting now without warning, shouldn't you have told me a month in advance?" Yato says and I give her a look.

"Its kinda common sense ya'know." I say and before we even knew it she already running off.

"Thank you for having me under your care you shrine less, self acclawed god that always wears a tracksuit!"

" **WHAT THE HECK! IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE REALLY LIKE?!"** Yato yells at his former regalia and I start breaking down in laughter.

" **SHIT, IF I DO WELL, DON'T COME BACK CRYING TO ME LIKE A FRIGGEN BABY! WHEN I WILL HAVE 1.2 BILLION FOLLOWERS UNDER ME AS I RULE JAPAN!"** Yato continues to yell while shaking his fist violently in the air and yet I still rolling on the ground losing my mind.

"Unbelievable." Mutsumi says as she sits in the middle of class and she isn't getting pick on, nobody is talking bad about her.

"It's as if everyone has lost interest in me. This means i'm all alone now..." Mutsumi tears up a bit but quickly wipes it away and her little friend chirps telling her not to give up.

"Mutsumi-san, we're signing up for an after school math revision club, would you like to join?" A fellow student ask Mutsumi and at a lost for words, she simply says yea.

"Mutsumi...I would love to go!" She says with a bright smile on her face and her little friend chirps away.

 _ **It's never too late to change. Even though they may claim they're gods there are no differences between them and the monsters. Unheard of yet extremely dangerous.**_

"Hmph, today was such a bleak day..." Yato says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Don't worry buddy. Look how full our jar is getting! Soon enough we'll build the biggest shrine! Bigger then any other gods!" I say and Yato stands up with a big grin on his face.

"You're damn right! The other gods will bow at our feet!" Yato says all pumped up until a loud crash sound is heard and he jumps screaming and hides behind me.

"Haha, but first let's stop being afraid of a couple trashcans getting knocked over!" I tease and he simply blushes and holds onto the jar.

"Anyway, I've got to find a new regalia as soon as possible."

"Blessed weapons for the win!" I mumble to myself and lay down falling asleep.

 **Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the story! be sure to leave a review of what you guys thought of it!**

 **If you enjoyed the story that much make sure to favorite and follow for more!**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
